


Yes, my Queen

by yastaghr



Series: Our Skeleton Universe [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Toriel, Dom/sub, Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), F/M, Magic, Power Play, Safewords, Smut, Sounding, Sub Asgore, Tentacles, female dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Toriel and Asgore discuss Sans' first time with them...with sex.





	Yes, my Queen

Asgore watched from the inside of their bedroom as Sans led the children through the formation of a story for today’s adventure. The young skeleton was surprisingly good with children, and his endless good humor and creativity led to an incredible aptitude for joining and steering their games. Watching him now was enchanting. The smile - a true smile, calm and open - never left his face.

“You are salivating again, dear.”

Asgore gulped. He looked with guilt at Toriel’s expression; mild amusement mingled with sultry fire in her eyes. He gulped again. She let a paw rest upon his chest. 

“Sit,” she commanded. No pressure accompanied the word - none was needed. He sat on the edge of the bed. “Good.” She stepped between his legs, both hands sliding up his thighs, pointedly not touching his crotch. “You want him, don’t you my love? More than just as the romantic partner he has become.”

Asgore nodded. She slapped his thigh hard and he quickly amended, “Yes, my Queen.” 

She grinned. “Good boy. Don’t forget again. Now, letting him join us means more than just a pet. He is fragile and untouched. Is this not so?”

“Yes, my Queen.”

Her claws wandered upwards, skirting his growing bulge to burrow under his shirt and caress his stomach. 

“I will not allow his first experience to be at all intimidating, dearest. No ropes, no growling, no cheekiness. Understand? When he joins us, he is the final authority. If he is uncomfortable, you stop. If he wants something, you deliver. Is that clear?”

Asgore whimpered as she pinched beneath his nipples, “Yes, my Queen. Sans is in charge.”

She grinned down at him and sliced up his shirt. The plain white t-shirt parted easily, exposing his chest to the air conditioning. Muscles twitched minutely. 

“I would not say that. You saw his notes - our skeleton doesn’t wish to lead. I am merely affirming that, for the time being, you will not push his limits. We want our skeleton to feel safe and comfortable giving into us, do we not?”

“Yes, Tori- my Queen.”

She bent over him to whisper in his ear, “You are pushing it, dear. How can I trust you to obey me later if you cannot demonstrate obedience now?”

He whimpered as she stepped away. “Please, my Queen, I promise-

His khaki shorts were jerked around his ankles and lifted into the air. Toriel smiled down at him from between his legs. 

“Oh, I do not doubt you would promise me anything to get your hands on him. But I would much rather have you prove it. If you can handle today’s session without a sound and without coming until I order you to do so, then you may join us for Sans’ first time. If not, I will tie you in the closet and make you listen to every groan and whine our skeleton makes as he comes undone. Is that clear?”

He gulped. “Y-yes, my Queen.”

“Good. Your safewords are as usual, “nautilus” and three slaps.”

With that warning, Asgore felt his Queen’s magic coalesce into sinuous tentacles. He gulped. This was going to be difficult. 

* * *

Toriel wound yet another tentacle up into Asgore’s ass and felt him shudder. She was quite impressed that had not cum yet. His hold on his magic was not usually so good. He must really want to be there, the poor thing. She almost considered giving the order- but no, she could not back down now. She had one more tentacle, after all, and having to oversee Asgore as well as a virgin Sans would be rather a strain. Much better this way, then. 

Quietly, she snaked the thin tendril towards her partner’s erect dick. It had been a while since she had felt the inside of it, and she was rather curious to see if it had changed at all in the past several hundred years. 

She let a bead of lubrication drop onto his slit, then quickly dove in. Asgore screamed a set of syllables that probably included her name, but mostly consisted of air and pleas.

“Tch,” Toriel mocked him, “I suppose it is the closet for you, then. I hope you are happy with yourself.”

She corkscrewed the tendril in further, relishing the desperate babble that it produced. She started pumping harder into his glorious ass. 

“Now,” She brought her dripping pussy down on his dick, tendril and all, “Be a dear and satisfy me. I have an event to plan and this arousal is getting in the way.”

Asgore looked up at her with tear-filled eyes. He managed to combine the look of a kicked puppy with a devotee quite seamlessly. 

“Yes, my Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on Tumblr at yastaghr.tumblr.com  
Or on Twitter @yastaghr


End file.
